Échangé
by Twinkle Wave
Summary: Si Drago Malefoy était amené à vivre au milieu de gens qu'il a toujours détestés et méprisés, quelles seraient les conséquences ?
1. Pour une potion ratée

**Et me voilà avec (encore) une nouvelle Dramione. Je l'ai déjà publié sur Internet mais je pense faire quelques changements dans l'histoire... Et puis de toutes façons, même sans changements, je l'aurais publié sur FanFiction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Assis au premier rang, Drago écoutait attentivement la remarque que son parrain et professeur préféré, Severus Rogue, lui faisait à propos de la couleur de sa potion. D'après ses dires, elle était trop pâle et ceci était dû à une erreur dans l'ordre d'ajout des ingrédients.

\- C'est dommage, continua-t-il, vous aviez pourtant bien commencé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, professeur, répondit vivement le jeune Serpentard, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.

Rogue hocha la tête et continua son tour de classe en faisant des remarques plus ou moins méchantes selon la maison de l'élève concerné.

Soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre. D'un même mouvement, tous les élèves se retournèrent, cherchant la source de celui-ci. Drago sourit, moqueur, en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de la potion de Weasley qui lui avait explosé à la figure. Rogue rejoignit le fautif en quelques pas et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

\- Weasley, dit-il d'une voix sèche, je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ?

\- La potion que vous m'avez demandé de préparer ? répliqua l'interpellé.

\- Non. Je vous ai demandé de me préparer une potion nommée Scambio. Ce que vous m'avez préparé, vous, s'appelle un danger public.

Rogue marqua un silence et reprit :

\- Voyons... Comment pourrais-je faire pour que vous reteniez la différence ?

Voyant qu'il cherchait la sentence adaptée pour punir Weasley, Drago ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Rogue fit volte-face et s'approcha de sa paillasse. Le rire du Serpentard cessa aussitôt.

\- Cette situation vous amuserait-elle, Mr Malefoy ? demanda Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Dans ce cas, peut-être souhaiteriez-vous partager la sentence avec Weasley. Il me semble que votre potions n'est pas particulièrement une réussite, n'est-ce pas ? Si nous disions, par exemple, que vous allez boire chacun une louche de cette mixture... Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Non, professeur ! s'exclama une voix. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie sur les élèves !

''Allons bon... Granger prend ma défense ?'', se demanda Drago en son for intérieur, ''Non... Elle doit prendre la défense de son cher petit copain...''. Rogue la fixa d'un regard noir.

\- Eh bien, nous allons dire que l'art de la préparation des potions relève de la chimie et non de la magie, Miss Granger. Je vous retire dix points pour avoir pris la parole sans autorisation. Et encore dix autres points pour avoir insinué que vous connaissiez mes droits mieux que moi. Quelqu'un d'autre a une objection ?

Le silence étant le seul à lui répondre, Rogue fit signe à Drago de se lever et de le suivre jusqu'à la paillasse de Weasley. Le Serpentard jeta un œil au chaudron du Gryffondor, des résidus carbonisés étaient collés sur les parois et une épaisse mixture ocre stagnait dans le fond. Il eut un haut-le-cœur tandis que le maître des potions faisait apparaître une louche en argent avec sa baguette. Toute la classe retint son souffle.

\- Weasley, à vous l'honneur, déclara-t-il en lui tendant la louche pleine.

Weasley semblait terrifié. Néanmoins, il but la potion et fut parcouru d'un frisson. Rien ne se passa. Visiblement déçu, Rogue plongea une nouvelle fois la louche dans le chaudron et la tendit à Drago, sans dire un mot.

Les mains tremblantes, Drago approcha l'ustensile de sa bouche et y trempa les lèvres. Involontairement, il sentit les muscles de son visage se crisper quand la mixture descendit dans sa gorge. Ignoble. Le goût, la texture... Tout était répugnant. Il sentait les quelques dizaines de paires d'yeux braqués sur eux dans un silence presque religieux. Rogue le rompit le premier.

\- Eh bien ? Que ressentez-vous ? Des changements dans votre corps, votre tête ? Quels sont les effets de cette... chose ?

''C'est dégueulasse'' fut la seule chose que Weasley trouva à répondre. Drago devait admettre qu'il avait raison, mais il le gardait pour lui. Rogue fit un sourire mauvais.

\- Votre langage de rustre coûtera quinze points à Gryffondor, Mr Weasley. Bien. Si vous n'avez pas d'autre commentaire pertinent à nous faire partager, le cours est terminé.

Dans un silence relatif, les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et nettoyèrent leur paillasse. Dès que tout le monde fut sorti, ils commentèrent avidement la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Drago, lui, se pressait dans le hall d'entrée pour sortir du château. Il voulait éviter d'avoir tout un troupeau d'élèves agglutinés autour de lui.

\- Drago ! Drago ! Attends-moi ! cria une voix derrière lui.

Raté. Il tourna la tête, c'était Pansy. Il ralentit, sans s'arrêter pour autant. Pansy continua de courir jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur, essoufflée.

\- Drago, commença-t-elle en reprenant son souffle, ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour le professeur Rogue... Mais te forcer à boire une potion juste parce que tu t'es moqué de Weasley...

\- Je t'ai dit que je vais bien.

\- Ah. Je vais te laisser, alors...

Pansy s'arrêta et Drago se dirigea, seul, vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il prit de grandes bouffées d'air. Il adorait cet instant, en automne, quand la nuit commençait à tomber et que les couleurs du ciel déclinaient lentement. À grandes enjambées, il partit en direction de la cabane de ce bon-à-rien de garde-chasse.

Arrivé, il entendit des voix qui provenaient de l'autre côté de la cabane. Il n'eut aucun mal à identifier celle de Potter.

\- Non, mais... Ce prof est fou ! Te faire boire une potion dont il ne connaît pas les effets ! Il est complètement cinglé ! Je serais toi, je préviendrais Dumbledore immédiatement ! Ou même MacGonagall ! Te punir pour une potion ratée... Non mais vraiment ! Il devrait être renvoyer sur-le-champ !

\- Ron, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Cette fois, c'était la voix de Granger. Elle continua :

\- Je peux te préparer un antidote, si tu veux... Dans le chapitre sept du livre des potions il est écrit que...

\- Hé ! Calmez-vous un peu ! intervint la voix de Weasley. Je vous répète que je vais bien. D'accord ? Je vais bien. Je me sens bien. Il n'y a aucun problème ! Je serais ravi si Rogue était renvoyé mais je vais bien. Ok ?

\- Oui, mais...

\- Hermione, arrête ! Tu penses bien que si j'avais le moindre souci, je me tournerais vers toi, non ? Mais il n'y a pas de problème. Ne vous inquiétez pas autant pour moi ! Même si ça me fait plaisir...

Ils continuèrent de discuter un instant. À leur voix, Drago comprenait que Potter et Granger n'étaient pas convaincus par les paroles de Weasley.

\- Je voudrais rester un peu seul, déclara Weasley au bout d'un moment. Allez-y, je vous rejoins juste après.

\- Ne te fais pas attraper par Rusard quand tu rentreras, conseilla Granger, on t'attend dans la salle commune.

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Drago vit les deux silhouettes repartir, il s'apprêtait lui aussi à rentrer quand il sentit un coup dans la nuque. Il voulut se retourner mais ses muscles refusaient de lui répondre, il avait l'impression que des épines avaient remplacé le sang dans ses veines. Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux et avec un cri de douleur, il s'écroula. Il entendit Weasley hurler aussi de son côté et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	2. Nouveau corps

**C'est dingue ! Je n'ai posté qu'un seul chapitre et j'ai déjà une centaine de vues ! C'est extraordinaire !**

 **En tout cas, voilà le deuxième chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ce fut une douleur à la tête qui fit ouvrir les yeux à Drago. La nuit était complètement tombée, il entendit l'horloge de Poudlard sonner onze heures. Si un professeur le voyait ici, il recevrait certainement une semaine de retenue. Il se releva tant bien que mal à cause des crampes dans ses membres, dues probablement à sa longue immobilité. Une fois debout, il fit le tour de la cabane pour voir si Weasley s'était lui aussi réveillé.

Il poussa un cri de terreur.

Il y avait un corps étendu sur l'herbe, mais ce n'était pas celui de Weasley. C'était le sien, celui de Drago.

Le Serpentard fut saisi d'un frisson alors qu'il cherchait une explication à ce fait pour le moins étrange. La seule qui lui semblait plausible était la mort. Oui, ce devait être ça. Il était un fantôme venu contempler son cadavre une dernière fois avant de partir vers l'au-delà...

Il secoua la tête. ''Non, c'est ridicule'' se dit-il tandis qu'une autre idée germait dans son esprit. Et si... De nouveau, il se dirigea vers la cabane du garde-chasse et regarda son reflet dans une des fenêtres. Ce n'était pas son reflet à proprement dit qu'il voyait, mais bel et bien celui de Weasley. Il regarda avec dégoût l'image que lui renvoyait le vitrail. Les cheveux roux, le long nez, les tâches de rousseur... Tout dans ce visage le répugnait.

Drago retourna au corps inconscient et lui mit un coup de pied dans le flanc. Weasley gémit de douleur et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Aaaaah ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que...?

\- Tais-toi Weasley, l'interrompit Drago. Ta foutue potion a inversé nos voix et nos apparences. En plus de ça, j'ai affreusement mal partout... On fait quoi ?

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Weasley observait ses mains - enfin, celles de Drago - comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elles soient dotées d'un pouvoir quelconque.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Drago. Tu admireras mes main plus tard ! On a un problème plus urgent, je te rappelle !

D'une mauvaise grâce évidente, Weasley leva ses yeux, désormais gris, vers son interlocuteur.

\- A ton avis, les effets de la potion vont durer combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mais pourquoi je le saurais ?! C'est toi qui a concocté cette potion, pas moi !

\- On fait quoi, alors ?

\- C'est très exactement la question que je viens de te poser, idiot !

\- C'est vraiment horrible d'être dans ce corps...

\- Parle pour toi ! Imagine un peu ce que je peux ressentir, moi, héritier d'une des plus importantes lignées des Sang-Pur d'Angleterre, dans le corps d'un misérable traître-à-son-sang de Gryffondor ! Si mon père savait ça...

\- Non ! s'écria Weasley. Pas ton père... Ne le préviens pas ! Je ne parlerai de ce qui nous arrive à personne... Pas ma famille, pas Harry, pas Hermione... Personne ! Et toi non plus ! D'accord ? On échange nos rôles jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution... Ça te va ?

Drago réfléchit un instant à cette proposition pour le moins étrange. Partager un secret avec Weasley ne l'enchantait guère... Et prendre sa place au sein des Gryffondor non plus... Mais avait-il le choix ?

\- Très bien, dit-il. Où se trouve la salle commune de Gryffondor ? Et donne-moi le mot de passe, aussi.

Il prit attentivement note du chemin à tracer et du mot de passe puis il commença :

\- Donc, pour la salle commune de Serpentard. Tu descends à...

\- Je sais où se trouve ta salle commune, le coupa Weasley. Donne-moi seulement le mot de passe.

Drago leva un sourcil soupçonneux. Comment ça, il savait où elle était ? Il y était déjà allé ?

\- __Trahison__ , dit-il simplement.

Weasley eut un rictus moqueur puis lui tourna le dos.

\- Je ne te souhaite pas une bonne nuit, conclut-il avant de partir.

\- Moi non plus, Weasley.

A son tour, Drago partit en direction du château.

Grâce aux explications que lui avaient fournies Weasley, il n'eut pas trop de mal à se repérer dans les innombrables couloirs, avant d'arriver devant un portrait représentant une immense femme vêtue de soie rose. La fameuse ''Grosse Dame'' qui s'était faite attaquée par Sirius Black deux ans auparavant. Pour le moment, elle était assoupie contre le cadre du tableau et ses ronflements emplissaient le silence du couloir. Drago se racla la gorge afin de la réveiller mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

\- Hé ho ! cria-t-il. Vous m'entendez ? Je voudrais entrer !

La Grosse Dame se releva brutalement et le fixa d'un œil sévère.

\- Eh bien ? le sermonna-t-elle. Est-ce une heure pour rentrer ? La nuit est déjà tombée ! Vous avez bien de la chance que personne ne vous ait vu ! Petit insolent ! Comment osez-vous me réveiller ? Non mais vraiment ! Le mot de passe, je vous prie.

\- Heu... __Leviosa__? dit-il d'une voix soudain beaucoup moins assurée.

\- C'est cela, oui.

Le tableau pivota et Drago s'engouffra dans le trou qu'il cachait. Il découvrit la salle commune de Gryffondor. Des fauteuils usés mais accueillants et visiblement moelleux à souhait, de hautes fenêtres offrant une vue imprenable sur le parc, des tables pour travailler en groupe ou jouer à des jeux, un feu ronflant joyeusement dans une grande cheminée... On était tout de même loin du luxe et du raffinement qu'offrait la salle commune de Serpentard.

Drago n'eut le temps de détailler la pièce qu'une fraction de seconde avant de se retrouver serré dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il repoussa doucement le corps de l'inconnu, c'était Granger.

\- Oh Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant. Harry et moi commencions à nous faire du souci pour toi ! Tu n'as pas eu de problème ? Oh mon Dieu ! Il est déjà onze heures et demie ! Tu as faim ?

\- Hé Hermione, laisse-le respirer, intervint Potter. Ça va Ron ?

\- Oui, très bien, répondit Drago. Merci Pot... Heu... Harry.

Granger se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

\- Tu es resté près de cinq heures dehors ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Je me suis évanoui.

\- Évanoui ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Ça va ? C'est à cause de la potion ? Tu ne veux toujours pas d'antidote ? Ça peut être très dangereux, tu sais !

\- Non vraiment, je te remercie... Hermione.

Voilà à quoi il en était réduit, appeler une Sang-de-Bourbe par son prénom et lui témoigner de l'affection.

\- Et Malefoy ? Tu sais comment il va ? demanda soudain ladite Sang-deBourbe.

Drago prit aussitôt un air étonné, non feint. Alors comme ça, Granger s'inquiétait de son état ? S'il y avait une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'était bien celle-ci. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Potter s'en chargea.

\- On s'en fiche de Malefoy ! lança-t-il. L'important, c'est que Ron aille bien. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Ron ?

\- Si, si, répondit Drago. De toutes façons, je ne l'ai pas vu...

Potter bailla.

\- Bon, maintenant que je sais que tu es sain et sauf, je vais me coucher... Vous faîtes quoi, vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Nous aussi.

En suivant Potter dans l'escalier, Drago pensait qu'à Serpentard, personne n'aurait penser à l'attendre et encore moins à s'inquiéter pour lui.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	3. Entraînement

**Salut, salut !**

 **Avec les cours qui ont repris, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à FanFiction...**

 **Je vous mets quand même le chapitre 3. Ce ne serait pas trop mal si j'arrivais à vous mettre un chapitre toutes les semaines... Mais je ne vous promets rien parce que je suis généralement très irrégulière pour ce qui est de poster des chapitres...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Hé ! Réveille-toi !

Drago ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il avait fait un rêve vraiment étrange où il avait échangé sa place avec celle de Weasley. Quand ses yeux se furent habitués à la pénombre, il remarqua que les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin étaient rouges – et non verts – et que la personne qui le secouait n'était autre que Potter. Avec fracas, il comprit la situation : ce n'était pas un rêve.

\- Aller ! Ron ! Debout ! chuchota Potter en le secouant plus vigoureusement.

\- Pourquoi ? grommela Drago. On est samedi...

\- Justement ! Il y a entraînement de Quidditch aujourd'hui !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? L'entraînement, c'était jeudi soir...

\- Mais non, voyons ! C'est ce qui était prévu mais les Serpentard avaient déjà réservé le terrain...

\- Ah oui... C'est vrai...

De mauvaise grâce, Drago se leva en songeant qu'il allait devoir apprendre l'emploi du temps des Gryffondor par cœur.

\- Il est quelle heure, au fait ? demanda-t-il en baillant.

\- Sept heures et quart. On doit être sur le terrain à huit heures précises.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Drago. Mais on est samedi...

\- Ne crie pas comme ça, tu vas réveiller les autres... Tu ne connais pas encore Angelina ou quoi ? On a entraînement jusqu'à midi.

Trop choqué pour répliquer, Drago tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit et une petite pluie battait contre la vitre. Il avait beau aimé le Quidditch, enchaîner quatre heures dans ces conditions lui semblait impossible, surtout dans l'équipe ennemie.

Il suivit Potter jusqu'à la Grande Salle et s'assit à côté de lui, face aux jumeaux Weasley, ses nouveaux frères.

\- Alors Ron ? Bien dormi ? lança l'un d'eux.

\- À sa tête, je pencherais pour un nom, répliqua l'autre.

\- Prêt pour l'entraînement ? reprit le premier.

\- À subir...

\- ... La nuit...

\- ... Le froid...

\- ... La pluie...

\- ... Le public...

\- ... Et les remarques d'Angelina ?

Au même moment, Angelina Johnson, visiblement en pleine forme, entra dans la Grande Salle.

\- Super ! Vous êtes déjà là ! dit-elle avec bonne humeur. Bonjour à tous !

L'équipe répondit en marmonnant et chacun replongea dans son bol.

Quand tout le monde eut fini, Drago suivit Johnson en traînant les pieds, imité par les autres. Dans les vestiaires, chacun essaya de se changer le plus lentement possible, espérant voir le soleil se lever avant de sortir sur le terrain. Malheureusement, le ciel était toujours noir et la pluie avait redoublé d'intensité.

\- Aller, un peu de nerfs ! lança Johnson pour débuter son discours. Le match contre les Serpentard arrivera vite ! On a à peine trois semaines pour s'entraîner ! Donc, les poursuiveuses, on garde la même tactique que la dernière fois, OK ? Fred et Georges, faîtes attention à ne pas nous envoyer de Cognards, on ne voit pas grand chose par ce temps... Potter, je n'ai rien à te dire, fais comme d'habitude. Et enfin, Ronald..., ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Drago. Heu... Fais de ton mieux, d'accord ?

Elle avait dit cela avec un sourire peu convaincu. C'était vrai que, d'après ce qu'avaient dit les espions de Serpentard, Weasley était incapable de tenir sur son balai plus de cinq minutes et de stopper trois Souaffles d'affilée. Au moins, si Drago était nul au poste de gardien, il passerait inaperçu. Ce fut sur cette pensée rassurante qu'il enfourcha le Brossdur de Weasley en songeant que sa famille avait dû se priver de nourriture pendant un mois après avoir acheté un balai pareil.

Tous les joueurs s'élevèrent dans le ciel et Drago commença à faire de petits mouvements pour se réchauffer. Préoccupé par ses doigts frigorifiés, il ne vit pas Katie Bell foncer vers lui et ce n'est que grâce au hurlement de Potter qu'il comprit qu'il allait se prendre le Souaffle dans le ventre. Avec précision, il se décala sur la droite mais le balai de Weasley n'étant pas aussi réactif que le sien, il se prit tout de même la balle dans le bras et faillit perdre l'équilibre.

\- Ronald ! Ton rôle, c'est d'empêcher le Souaffle de passer ! Pas de t'enfuir dès qu'il s'approche ! hurla Johnson quelque part dans le gris matinal.

Drago lui répondit un vague ''Je sais'' et retourna à son poste.

Décidément, le rôle de gardien n'était pas fait pour lui... Rester immobile à attendre qu'un boulet fonce sur lui lui faisait envier Potter qui vagabondait dans les cieux à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Cependant, après quelques tirs et avec l'apparition du Soleil, il commençait à se débrouiller pas trop mal.

Vers dix heures, la pluie avait cessé mais le ciel restait gris, ce qui permettait une bonne visibilité. Quelques élèves avaient pris place dans les tribunes. Parmi eux, Drago reconnut Granger, emmitouflée dans une longue écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor. La voir l'étonna, il pensait qu'elle était du genre à passer son temps libre enfermée dans la bibliothèque.

Sentir le regard de la quasi-totalité des spectateurs sur lui déstabilisa un peu Drago et il rata plusieurs blocages. L'échec l'énerva et plus il s'énervait, plus il manquait les blocages dans un cercle vicieux excédant.

Un autre regard vers Granger lui indiqua qu'elle avait quand même sorti un livre qu'elle parcourait frénétiquement malgré les cris des élèves aux alentours. L'observer lui fit rater un énième Souaffle sous les soupirs d'agacement de certains spectateurs.

La fin de la séance arriva comme une libération. Tous les joueurs redescendirent et retournèrent aux vestiaires se changer. Puis, chacun repartit au château.

Après une bonne douche revigorante, Drago descendit à la Grande Salle accompagné de Potter pour le déjeuner. Granger leur fit signe de la main et ils s'assirent en face d'elle.

\- Bonjour Hermione, la salua Potter. Tu as passé une bonne matinée ?

\- Salut Harry, répondit-elle en souriant. Oui, ça va. J'ai avancé sur le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, il faut dire que le sujet est assez simple à traiter, et je suis allée vous voir au terrain de Quidditch. Je ne sais pas si tu m'as vue...

\- Pourquoi tu es venue voir l'entraînement si c'était pour lire un livre ? demanda Drago d'une voix plus glaciale que nécessaire.

Mais cela l'intriguait. A Serpentard, les élèves assistaient aux entraînements pour épier les moindres faits et gestes des joueurs afin de savoir s'ils faisaient le bon choix en pariant sur eux. Personne n'aurait l'idée-même de prendre une place dans les tribunes juste pour lire un livre. Ses paroles avaient fait disparaître le sourire de Granger.

\- Bonjour Ronald, dit-elle d'une voix froide. Je me suis rendue à l'entraînement parce que je pensais que ma présence te ferait plaisir. Visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas ; tu m'en vois désolée. Ensuite, tu sais que je ne m'intéresse pas au Quidditch. J'ai donc profiter du moment pour lire un livre traitant de botanique car je te rappelle que nous passons nos BUSE à la fin de l'année.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton détaché, sans expression, en regardant Drago droit dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai plus faim, déclara-telle en désignant son assiette à peine entamée.

Drago la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle se levait et sortait de la Grande Salle.

\- Quelle délicatesse, Ron, commenta Potter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? répliqua Drago.

\- La question est plutôt : ''Qu'est-ce qui te prend, à toi ?''. Pourquoi tu l'as agressée comme ça ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas agressée.

\- Admets quand même que tes propos manquaient de chaleur ! On aurait cru entendre parler Malefoy.

Drago plongea dans ses pensées, conscient que Potter était plus proche de la vérité qu'il ne le croyait.

\- Et puis, Hermione vient toujours aux entraînements avec un bouquin, ajouta Potter.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	4. Devoirs et bibliothèque

**Bon, et puis je vous mets le chapitre 4 dans la foulée...**

 **Au début, j'avais l'intention de republier mon histoire en changeant un peu l'intrigue. Et puis, finalement... Je l'aime bien mon histoire. Alors je la publie telle qu'elle est.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain étant un dimanche, Drago en profita pour faire une grasse matinée qu'il estimait indispensable après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Néanmoins, le mauvais temps avait laissé sa place à un doux soleil qui illuminait le dortoir des Gryffondor, contrairement à celui des Serpentard qui baignait dans une lumière verdâtre à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

En maugréant, il se leva et descendit dans la salle commune où quelques élèves s'amusaient et faisaient leurs devoirs. Il tourna la tête en tous sens à la recherche d'un visage connu jusqu'à voir une chevelure ébène dépasser d'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Drago parcourut en quelques enjambées la distance qui les séparait et s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de Potter qui leva les yeux de son parchemin.

\- Salut Ron ! dit-il. Tu as bien dormi ? C'est rare que tu ne te vautres pas dans un fauteuil comme un bourrin...

\- Ah ? Oui, ça va... Tu fais quoi ?

\- La dissertation sur la préparation et l'utilisation dans la vie courante de la solution de Force pour Rogue, répondit Potter d'un air las.

\- Ah ! C'est simple, ça ! Je vais le faire aussi, lança Drago vivement. Je peux te prendre un rouleau de parchemin ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il se pencha vers le sac de Potter pour y prendre le matériel. En se redressant, il remarqua que Potter le fixait.

\- Quoi ? demanda Drago abruptement. J'ai une tâche sur le nez ?

Cette question lui arracha un rictus. Évidemment qu'il avait une tâche sur le nez puisqu'il possédait maintenant l'hideux visage constellé de tâches de rousseur de Weasley. Potter haussa les épaules.

\- Non, rien... C'est juste que je ne t'ai jamais vu manifester le moindre enthousiasme pour faire un devoir de Rogue, et encore moins dire que tu trouves ça simple, dit-il en se penchant sur son parchemin.

''Mords-toi la langue, Malefoy... Et arrête de dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête.''

\- Le Soleil me met de bonne humeur, dit-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

Potter ne répondit rien et Drago se pencha à son tour sur son propre parchemin. Il avait écrit les deux premiers paragraphes quand une silhouette féminine vint se placer devant lui. Il leva la tête : Ginny Weasley, les poings sur les hanches, passablement énervée.

\- Toi ! cracha-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le torse de Drago. Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe avec Hermione ?

Si Drago devait citer une des choses qu'il ne supportait pas, ce serait de se faire accuser et manquer de respect par une personne plus jeune que lui qui, de plus, serait une fille. Il se leva, irrité.

\- Hé toi, la gamine ! s'énerva-t-il. Je peux savoir de quel droit tu me parles sur ce ton ?

Ladite gamine sembla choquée.

\- Comment... Oses-tu ? Je pourrais te retourner la question !

\- Je suis plus âgé que toi. Je choisis le ton que je veux.

\- Ben voyons ! C'est nouveau, ça ?

\- Non ! C'est normal. J'estime qu'en tant que petite sœur, tu dois me respecter !

\- Non mais tu t'es pris pour un aristocrate ou quoi ? Il n'y a qu'à Serpentard que les femmes doivent respect et obéissance aux hommes ! Tu es sûr que tu as vécu avec moi, ces dernières années ?

Voyant que Drago ne répondait pas, elle reprit en baissant un peu la voix afin que les curieux cessent de les dévisager.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Que se passe-t-il avec Hermione ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus te voir temps que tu ne lui aurait pas présenté tes excuses.

\- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas.

\- Très bien.

La fille Weasley se redressa et partit en saluant Potter au passage. Celui-ci fixa Drago qui fit mine de ne pas le voir ; il ne voulait pas encore l'entendre dire qu'il agissait bizarrement.

\- Je vais à la bibliothèque, annonça-t-il en se levant.

Potter haussa un sourcil.

\- OK, je te retrouve ce midi.

La bibliothèque. Un des endroits que Drago aimait le plus dans ce château, avec son silence reposant. Il parcourut quelques allées en effleurant les livres du bout des doigts puis il s'assit à une des rares tables libres afin de compléter sa dissertation. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis, qu'il se rendit compte que la table était déjà occupée, l'élève devait être parti chercher un livre et avait laissée ses affaires.

Il rédigeait sa conclusion quand une voix l'interrompit. Il leva les yeux vers Granger.

\- C'est Ginny qui t'envoie ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non.

\- Tu es venu me présenter tes excuses ?

\- Non.

\- Très bien.

Chacun replongea dans ses devoirs respectifs puis Granger parla de nouveau.

\- Mais pourquoi tu es là, alors ?

\- Tu vois bien. Je travaille, répliqua Drago, excédé.

\- Et tu as décidé de toi-même de venir à la bibliothèque ?

\- Oui. Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, non...

Granger laissa passer un silence puis reprit.

\- D'habitude, il faut que je te traîne pour faire tes devoirs... Et je ne peux même pas envisager l'idée que tu mettes les pieds dans la bibliothèque ! Encore plus pour un devoir de potions !

\- Si tu parles trop fort, Madame Pince va nous faire sortir...

\- Et, en plus, tu te soucies des règlements ! chuchota-t-elle.

\- Tu parles trop. Tu me fatigues. Je n'arrive pas à ma concentrer, la coupa Drago.

Granger ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais ne dit rien.

\- Je vais manger, dit Drago au bout d'un moment.

\- Je viens avec toi, lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Sans comprendre ce qui la mettait de si bonne humeur, Drago la suivit jusqu'à la Grande Salle où Potter et Ginny Weasley semblèrent rassurés de les voir tous les deux ensemble.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	5. Je vais le dire à mon père

**Oh mon Dieu... Je suis tellement choquée de la mort d'Alan Rickman. Déjà qu'en début de semaine, on a perdu David Bowie...**

 **Mais on est samedi. Du coup, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lundi arriva en apportant avec lui la première journée de cours de Drago en tant que Gryffondor.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Potter se mit à rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuses ? demanda Drago.

\- Regarde un peu la tronche que tire Malefoy ! lui répliqua-t-il en désignant la table des Serpentard.

Drago se retourna vers ladite table et chercha son ex-corps des yeux. Il faisait pitié à voir. Weasley semblait ne pas avoir dormi du week-end et fixait sa petite cuillère comme si elle était responsable de tous ses malheurs. Drago éprouva néanmoins un certain réconfort à voir Pansy roucouler autour de Weasley, pour une fois que ce n'était pas autour de lui-même. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très gentils de vous moquer de lui, intervint Granger. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il lui arrive...

\- Oh, arrête, Hermione... répliqua Potter. Tu penses bien que si c'était moi qui avait une tête de zombie, Malefoy serait le premier à lancer toutes sortes de rumeurs.

Il avait dit cela sans méchanceté mais Drago ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un fond de vérité dans ces paroles.

\- On a quoi comme cours, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

\- Histoire de la magie, deux heures de potions, puis vous avez divination et ensuite nous avons deux heures de cours avec le professeur Ombrage, récita Granger. Tu ne connais toujours pas ton emploi du temps ?

\- C'est le début d'année...

Drago se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle avait utilisé l'expression ''cours avec le professeur Ombrage'' au lieu de dire simplement ''défense contre les forces du mal''.

\- On y va ? proposa Potter.

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie était d'un ennui absolument épouvantable. Pourtant, Drago ne s'était jamais autant amusé dans un de ces cours. Et pour cause, il avait passé l'heure et demie à faire des morpions et des pendus avec Pottter sous l'œil réprobateur de Granger. Chez les Serpentard, les convenances faisaient que même si le cours était morne ou inintéressant, les élèves se tenaient correctement et prenaient des notes le plus sérieusement possible. Contrairement à eux, les Gryffondor ne cherchaient pas à masquer leur ennui et leur manque de sommeil. Ainsi, mise à part Granger, tous les élèves dormaient ou gribouillaient sur leur parchemin. Au final, Drago fut presque surpris d'entendre sonner la fin du cours et scandalisé à l'idée qu'il n'avait pris aucune note.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà imaginé ce qu'il se passerait si je ne vous prêtais pas mes notes ? grommela Granger.

\- Hermione, tu répètes la même chose à la fin de chaque cours..., soupira Potter.

\- Mais admets que j'ai raison !

\- Certainement...

Granger continua son monologue sur l'importance des cours, des devoirs et des BUSE jusqu'au cachot de Rogue. Là, un groupe de Serpentard que Drago ne connaissait que trop bien attendait déjà devant la porte.

\- Alors Granger ! lança Pansy. Encore en train de parler des cours ? Et si tu parlais un peu de ton physique pourri de Sang-de-Bourbe de Gryffondor pour changer ?

Granger ne lui répondit pas mais cessa au moins sa tirade. Cependant, Potter renvoya la balle.

\- C'est sûr que le physique des Serpentard fait rêver ! répliqua-t-il, sarcastique. Il n'y a qu'à voir le visage de ton cher Malefoy pour s'en rendre compte !

Drago faillit répliquer mais se souvint que ce n'était pas de lui qu'il parlait. Weasley leva ses yeux gris soulignés de cernes et regarda son meilleur ami avec une certaine tristesse.

''Ce mec va détruire ma réputation'', songea Drago. ''Réponds ! hurlait son esprit alors qu'il fixait Weasley. Réponds ! Dis lui quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Dis lui que tu es préfet ! Trouve quelque chose ! Je sais pas...''.

\- Je vais le dire à mon père.

Une seconde.

Deux secondes.

Trois secondes.

Potter explosa de rire, suivi par tous les Gryffondor tandis que les Serpentard, en état de choc profond, fixaient Weasley. Ce mec allait décidément détruire la réputation de Drago.

Le cours de potions se fit en silence, sans incident notable. Devenir Gryffondor valut à Drago d'avoir beaucoup de commentaires de la part de Rogue, et des commentaires bien plus désagréables qu'à l'accoutumée.

Après le déjeuner, Drago suivit Potter à travers le château jusqu'à une trappe. La divination étant une option, il n'en avait jamais fait et n'avait jamais regretté après avoir entendu des commentaires sur Trelawney de la part d'autres élèves.

Une fois assis, Potter sortit un carnet et un livre intitulé ''L'Oracle des Rêves''.

\- Bon, marmonna-t-il. De quoi as-tu rêvé la nuit dernière ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais pas...

\- Moi non plus... Je vais dire que je me baladais dans le parc du château avec une licorne. C'est plausible, non ?

Ils se lancèrent alors dans une longue succession de calculs et d'équations de symboles étranges.

\- Heu... Je crois que tu vas te faire enlever pas un groupe de vautours à la prochaine pleine lune, dit Drago au bout d'un moment.

Potter éclata de rire.

\- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi cette matière... soupira-t-il.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Trelawney pour s'approcher. Elle prit aussitôt un air dramatique.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-telle. Harry ! Mon pauvre enfant ! Je vois le sort ! L'infortune ! Elle s'abat sur vous ! Oui... Elle s'acharne ! La mort vous ouvre les bras ! Elle vous attend mais n'est pas très patiente... Je la sens... Elle est proche... Vos jours sont comptés... Votre mort est imminente !

Cette femme était effrayante. Mais en voyant l'expression de Potter, Drago se douta que ce genre de scène devait être habituel.

\- Et vous mon garçon, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, vous vous sentez perdu. Les personnes qui vous sont chères deviennent vos ennemis et les rôles s'inversent de nouveau... Vous regretterez vos actions passées mais les sentiments sont plus forts que les apparences...

Drago se sentit soudain pris de nausée et détourna le regard. Le professeur Trelawney réajusta son châle et se dirigea vers Seamus Finnigan.

\- Ouah... Tu as compris quelque chose à son charabia ? demanda Potter.

\- Non, mentit Drago.

Peut-être que le professeur Trelawney avait réellement des dons, finalement.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	6. Ronald Weasley

**Et aussi le chapitre 6. Du point de vue de Ron, cette fois...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ron reposa sa serviette de toilette et releva la tête. Son visage se reflétait dans le miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo.

Il haïssait ce visage. Le visage de Malefoy avec ses cheveux blonds et son regard gris, ce regard qu'il avait croisé si souvent, rempli de haine, de mépris et de suffisance...

Il haïssait ce visage. Il haïssait ce corps. Il haïssait cette vie. Rien ne lui était familier, il n'avait pas sa place ici, dans cette maison où tout semblait calculé et où il accumulait les gaffes. Et pour que le cauchemar soit complet, il n'était pas un simple Serpentard. Il était Malefoy. Malefoy autour duquel les Serpentard fonctionnaient, Malefoy qui inspirait la crainte, la jalousie, le respect et un modèle pour tous ces élèves.

Mais le pire restait que Malefoy avait pris sa place, dans la tour de Gryffondor, entouré de sa fratrie, d'Harry et surtout, aux côtés d'Hermione. Il refusait de se l'avouer mais il savait bien, au fond de lui-même, qu'il éprouvait bien plus qu'une simple amitié pour elle ; tout son être le lui criait depuis qu'il l'avait vue au bras de Viktor Krum, l'année précédente.

Avec un dernier regard noir vers son miroir, Ron quitta la salle de bains et rejoignit les autres Serpentard pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Drago ! Attends-moi !

Ron se retourna vers Parkinson. Encore elle...

\- Drago, commença-t-elle en se tortillant les mains. Je n'ai pas réussi mon devoir de métamorphose, celui qu'il faut rendre demain... Alors, je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider... Si on pouvait se retrouver ce soir, juste tous les deux... Et...

\- Non, coupa Ron. J'ai autre chose à faire.

\- Oui, il a entraînement de Quidditch ce soir, intervint Montague sorti d'il-ne-savait où.

\- Ouais, c'est ça... Le Quidditch...

Le Quidditch... Déjà, Ron se demandait pourquoi il s'était proposé comme gardien dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Et le voilà qu'il se retrouvait à jouer chez l'ennemi, au poste d'attrapeur. Le seul plaisir qu'il éprouvait à voir ses performances de plus en plus nulles, c'était de détruire un petit peu plus à chaque fois l'image de Malefoy auprès des autres Serpentard.

\- On va écraser les Gryffondor au match d'ouverture, assura Montague.

\- Oui, sûrement...

L'idée de jouer contre Harry lui donnait la nausée.

\- T'es sûr que ça va, Malefoy ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette en ce moment. J'ai même l'impression que tu as maigri... Tu sais que tu as besoin de forces pour tenir sur ton balai !

\- Ma vie ne te regarde pas, répliqua sèchement Ron.

\- Bon, très bien, répondit Montague. Mais essaye au moins d'améliorer tes performances. Les autres joueurs commencent à se poser des questions...

Ron hocha la tête et partit en direction de la Grande Salle. De loin, il vit Malefoy qui s'y dirigeait également, accompagné d'Harry. Hermione arriva soudain en courant et, une fois à leur hauteur, attrapa l'épaule de Malefoy qui lui sourit. Hermione sourit en réponse sous le regard amusé d'Harry et tous trois entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Énervé par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, Ron fit demi-tour et rejoignit directement sa salle de cours.

La matinée passait lentement tandis que Ron ressassait de sombres pensées. Il avait l'impression que sa vie n'était qu'une suite de problèmes. Le principal étant cet échange de corps avec Malefoy, la cause de tous ses malheurs... D'abord, le fait de se retrouver le centre du monde des Serpentard. Il avait souvent eu des crises de jalousie en se sachant le meilleur ami d'une célébrité et en étant toujours dans l'ombre. Mais être sur le devant de la scène dans le corps de Malefoy était encore pire. Ensuite, il y avait Pansy Parkinson qui essayait incessamment et sans succès de lui proposer un moment en tête-à-tête. Après, il y avait tous les proches de Malefoy qui lui demandaient constamment s'il allait bien. Et puis, il y avait ce match contre Gryffondor où il allait devoir affronter Harry et ses frères. Et maintenant, il y avait Hermione qui se rapprochait de Malefoy. Il avait beau chercher, il ne se souvenait pas si Hermione lui avait déjà souri de la sorte ou s'il elle avait déjà agrippé sa manche ou une quelconque partie du corps pour qu'il l'attende. Peut-être qu'elle lui avait déjà fait plein de petits gestes anodins avec une plus grande signification... Peut-être qu'il était aveugle à tout ça... Ou peut-être qu'il s'imaginait des choses en les voyant sous ce nouvel angle... Peut-être...

\- Drago, il faut que tu manges, dit Parkinson pendant le déjeuner.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Mais tu vas être malade !

\- Et je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, Parkinson !

Ron se rendit compte trop tard qu'il l'avait appelée par son nom de famille mais peu importait. Il prit son sac et quitta la Grande Salle à grands pas. Parkinson l'excédait ; mais quelque chose en elle - toutes ses petites intentions à son égard - lui rappelait Hermione. Fatigué, il s'assit sur le socle d'une statue et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Des bruits de pas lui firent relever la tête. Une grande silhouette rousse approchait. Malefoy... Le voyant seul, Ron se leva et se rapprocha de lui avant de la prendre par le col de sa robe de sorcier et de le plaquer contre un mur.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite ! siffla-t-il.

\- Lâche-moi, Weasley, grommela Malefoy.

Ron resserra un petit peu plus sa prise sur le tissu.

\- Arrête ça ! répéta-t-il.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tout ! Arrête tout ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Ce n'est pas ta place ! Tu n'as rien à faire avec Harry ! Avec Fred ! George ! Ginny ! Tous les Gryffondor...

\- Dois-je te rappeler qui a préparé cette potion ?

\- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois à côté d'elle ! Qu'elle te touche... Qu'elle puisse te sourire...

\- Tu devrais dormir, Weasley. Tes cernes défigurent mon beau visage...

\- Je t'interdis de l'approcher !

\- Et aussi, tu serais gentil de ne pas détruire ma réputation... ''Je vais le dire à mon père''... Non mais c'était quoi, ça ? Tu ne pouvais pas dire qu'en tant que préfet tu pouvais lui retirer deux cent cinquante points ?

\- Ne la touche pas... Ne lui parle pas... Ne la regarde pas... Elle représente tout pour moi... Elle...

Des larmes de rage commencèrent à monter aux yeux de Ron, tellement la colère et la souffrance s'étaient accumulées en lui ces derniers jours. Malefoy le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ron vit soudain l'étincelle qui y brillait, typique du regard de Drago Malefoy, celle qui révélait à quel point son âme de Serpentard était pourrie. Jamais il n'avait songé que son propre visage pourrait lui inspirer une telle haine.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Weasley, murmura Malefoy d'une voix doucereuse. Je n'ai jamais voulu me retrouver à ta place. Je n'ai jamais voulu côtoyer les Gryffondor, tes frères, Potter et tes connaissances au sang douteux. C'est toi qui as fait cette potion et pour moi tu es l'unique responsable de cette situation. Alors si jamais, pour me venger, je dois briser ta chère Hermione Granger, je le ferais sans la moindre hésitation. C'est clair ?

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	7. Combien de temps ?

**Je viens d'apprendre la mort de Marc Cassot... En plus de celle de Glenn Frey... C'est déprimant.**

 **Mais voici le chapitre 7, avec un début de Dramione.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drago sursauta en entendant le réveil sonner. Il arrêta l'appareil d'un coup brusque et se releva difficilement dans son lit. Autour de lui, les autres garçons commençaient à s'habiller lentement en baillant.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ce réveil, marmonna Harry. Il fait un bruit insupportable...

Drago non plus ne savait pas comment Weasley supportait ce réveil mais il sourit à son camarade.

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher les gars, il est déjà tard, lança Dean Thomas en passant la porte.

\- Ouais, on arrive...

Finalement, Drago réussit à s'extirper de ses draps confortables et se prépara à la hâte. Quand il sortit en compagnie de Harry, Hermione les attendait déjà au pied de l'escalier.

\- Ton nœud de cravate est mal fait, Ron, lui adressa-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

\- Oui, je vais bien, merci. Toi aussi tu as bien dormi ? répliqua Drago ironiquement.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé et s'avança vers lui pour refaire le nœud en question. Drago regarda un instant ses doigts fins glisser le long du tissu avec habilité puis il s'attarda sur son visage dont les traits exprimaient toute la concentration et l'application de la jeune fille. Elle lâcha la cravate et se recula pour contempler son œuvre.

\- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux, affirma-t-elle satisfaite.

Il sembla à Drago que les joues d'Hermione avaient pris une légère teinte rose.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, la jeune fille disparut derrière son exemplaire de la __Gazette du Sorcier__ pendant que les garçons entamaient leur petit-déjeuner. Drago, comme à son habitude, jeta un coup d'œil distrait aux grands titres du jour pour le moment inintéressants. Il tiqua soudain en voyant la date. Mercredi... Alors ça faisait déjà douze jours qu'il se trouvait dans cette situation ?

Drago préférait encore subir le sortilège Doloris que de l'avouer, mais sa nouvelle vie lui plaisait. Lui qui avait toujours détesté les Gryffondor prenait maintenant plaisir à les côtoyer. Avec eux, pas besoin de faux-semblants ; de plus, Weasley n'était qu'un élève lambda alors que lui-même était le centre de l'attention de nombreux Serpentard. Il goûtait ainsi au plaisir d'être fondu dans la masse, entouré d'une famille aimante et d'amis. Car oui, il considérait désormais certains Gryffondor comme des amis, à commencer par le célébrissime Harry Potter, son ennemi depuis plus de quatre ans. Étant à ses côtés quotidiennement, Drago avait été surpris de constater à quel point Harry était finalement un garçon de quinze ans tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, jonglant entre les cours, le Quidditch, les devoirs et les amis -et accessoirement Cho Chang- sans se soucier de son image et de sa côte de popularité auprès des autres.

Mais la personne qui avait le plus surpris Drago restait Hermione Granger . Derrière la Miss Je-Sais-Tout, il avait découvert une amie précieuse et attentionnée. Certes, elle restait une mordue de livres et devoirs parfois agaçante mais elle était surtout une jeune fille remplie de joie de vivre. Finalement, Drago comprenait pourquoi Weasley était fou amoureux d'elle. Et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait jamais capable de mettre sa menace à exécution, parce que Hermione n'y était pour rien si Weasley était un imbécile incapable de préparer une potion correctement.

\- Ron.

Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour se tourner vers Hermione. Il remarqua que la Grande Salle était quasiment vide.

\- À quoi tu pensais ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- À t... Heu... Au Quidditch.

Hermione leva un sourcil soupçonneux.

\- Ah oui ? Aller, viens. On va être en retard en cours.

Drago se leva et la suivit le long du banc.

\- Alors, comme ça, tu stresses pour le Quidditch ? intervint Harry en franchissant les grandes portes de chêne.

\- Je ne stresse pas... Mais je n'ai jamais joué en temps que gardien, c'est étrange.

Oups... Sa phrase indiquait clairement qu'il avait déjà joué à un autre poste. Harry ne releva pas.

\- Bah ! Ne t'inquiète pas, va ! Tu as fait d'énormes progrès ces derniers jours !

Harry lui souriait franchement, Drago se sentit soudain un peu mieux sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi il se sentait mal quelques minutes auparavant.

Le cours de divination fut d'un ennui profond et, sans s'en rendre compte, il fut content de retrouver Hermione à la récréation. Serrés les uns contre les autres pour se protéger du vent glacial de novembre, ils furent surpris de voir soudainement Cho Chang arriver pour dire quelque chose à Harry et repartir avec lui. Drago regarda leurs silhouettes traverser la cour .

\- Combien de temps ? demanda Hermione après un silence.

\- Pardon ? interrogea Drago, ne sachant absolument pas de quoi elle parlait.

\- À ton avis, combien de temps avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble ?

\- Qui ?

\- Harry et Cho, voyons !

Drago reporta son attention sur Harry qui revenait. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, lui ?

\- Aucune idée, lâcha-t-il finalement.

\- Tu vas me dire que tu n'avais rien remarqué ? demanda Hermione en souriant. Je me demande si tu t'en apercevrais si une fille était amoureuse de toi...

Drago fixa la jeune fille un instant. Pourquoi lui disait-elle ça ? Est-ce qu' _elle_ , au moins, était consciente des sentiments que Weasley lui portait ?

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit à Viktor, reprit Hermione.

\- Krum ?

\- Oui...

Elle entretenait encore une correspondance avec Viktor Krum ? Encore une fois, il se demanda pourquoi elle lui disait ça. Il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait à la dérobée.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Hein ? Non rien...

Mais son sourire prouvait le contraire .

\- De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? demanda Harry en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne, affirma Hermione.

La cloche sonna et tous les trois furent ravis de retrouver la chaleur du château.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	8. Weasley est notre roi

**Et voici le chapitre 8 : le match de Quidditch Serpentard VS Gryffondor ! Du point de vue d'Hermione, cette fois.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le matin du match, Hermione se leva de bonne heure et fut ravie de constater que le temps était dégagé, bien que froid. Elle ne comprenait pas tout au Quidditch mais elle savait que par ce temps, elle aurait une bonne vue en tant que spectatrice. Elle enfila ses gants et son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison et descendit à la Grande Salle rejoindre les garçons.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle aperçut deux filles de Serpentard qui gloussaient en épinglant un badge sur leurs capes.

\- Hé Granger ! lança l'une d'elles. Regarde ça ! On a créé des badges exprès pour ton petit copain ! Tu as vu ? Weasley est notre roi !

Avec un mauvais pressentiment, elle s'assit à la table où Ron semblait perdu et peu enclin à la conversation. Pourtant, d'après ce que lui disait Harry, ses performances s'étaient considérablement améliorées ces derniers temps.

Quand Angelina Johnson vint chercher les garçons, Hermione expliqua brièvement à Harry qu'il fallait tenir Ron le plus loin possible des badges des Serpentard. Puis elle embrassa Ron sur la joue en lui souhaitant un simple ''bonne chance''. Elle se fraya ensuite un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves pour retrouver Ginny, déjà en compagnie de Luna Lovegood.

\- Regarde ça, ces abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle ont été sélectionnés dans l'équipe de Serpentard, commenta Ginny quand les équipes se présentèrent sur le terrain. Tu crois qu'ils savent monter sur un balai ?

Hermione rigola mais ne dit rien, ne sachant pas elle-même piloter un balai. En examinant les joueurs, elle se rendit compte que Drago Malefoy avait un teint maladif, renforcé par le vert de sa robe.

Le match débuta mais Hermione préféra regarder Ron plutôt que suivre l'action, elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il n'ait pas vu les fameux badges.

\- ... écoutez-les, qu'est-ce qu'ils chantent ? demanda soudain Lee Jordan dans le mégaphone.

 _ _Weasley est un grand maladroit__

 _ _Il rate son coup à chaque fois__

 _ _Voilà pourquoi__

 _ _Les Serpentard chantent avec joie__

 _ _Weasley est notre roi__

Horrifiée, Hermione se tourna vers Ginny, qui semblait prête à étrangler quelqu'un, et reporta son attention sur Ron. Elle fut surprise de ne pas le voir effondré, ou en colère, ou découragé. Elle l'aurait plutôt qualifié de... gêné. Oui, gêné. Comme s'il était responsable des atrocités de la chanson. Elle essaya de voir Harry qui semblait encore plus en colère que Ginny puis les jumeaux qui frappaient les Cognards avec une violence non nécessaire. Une haine sans nom semblait émaner de tous les joueurs de Gryffondor alors que les joueurs de Serpentard s'époumonaient à chanter le couplet suivant. Tous, sauf Drago Malefoy qui se contentait de suivre Harry.

Hermione chercha le Souaffle des yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait sous le bras de Montague qui lui-même fonçait vers les anneaux de Gryffondor.

\- Aller, Ron ! hurla-t-elle à l'instar des autres Gryffondor qui essayaient de couvrir les voix des Serpentard.

 _ _Weasley est né dans un trou à rats__

 _ _Il laisse le Souaffle entrer tout droit__

 _ _Voilà pourquoi__

 _ _Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera ,__

 _ _Weasley est notre roi.__

\- Dix points pour Serpentard, annonça Lee Jordan d'une voix morne.

La déception se peignit sur tous les visages de Gryffondor alors que les Serpentard lançaient des hourras. Hermione ne comprenait pas grand chose au Quidditch mais elle savait qu'un écart de dix points ne représentait pas un danger imminent.

Quelques instants plus tard, Serpentard menait de vingt points.

 _ _Weasley est notre roi__

 _ _Weasley est notre roi__

 _ _Il laisse le Souaffle entrer tout droit__

 _ _Weasley est notre roi__

Hermione voulait étrangler Pansy Parkinson qui se prenait pour un chef d'orchestre devant la foule verte et argentée.

\- Regardez ! cria soudain Lee Jordan. Harry Potter -l'attrapeur de Gryffondor pour les idiots qui ne le savent pas encore- semble avoir repérer le Vif d'Or ! Il fonce, Malefoy sur les talons... Dégage de là, Malefoy ! Et il fait un piqué vers le sol et il... Oui ! Il l'a eu ! Cent cinquante à vingt ! Gryffondor l'emporte !

Toute souriante, Hermione regarda son meilleur ami brandir triomphalement le poing en signe de victoire en faisant le tour du terrain sous les acclamations de la foule.

Au moins, la chanson s'était stoppée.

Elle essaya de descendre des gradins mais la quasi-totalité des élèves avait la même idée qu'elle et elle dut patienter dix bonnes minutes avant que la voie ne se dégage. Quand elle fut enfin en bas, elle vit Ron passer devant elle.

\- Tu as bien joué, Ron ! dit-elle en sachant pertinemment que c'était faux.

\- Non, j'étais nul, répondit-il sans la regarder.

Et il partit vers le château.

\- Haha ! Ce mec est tellement minable qu'il préfère se cacher plutôt que saluer la foule ! ricana une voix derrière Hermione.

Celle-ci se retourna et ne fut pas surprise de voir Pansy Parkinson pointer la silhouette de Ron du doigt. Elle la revit soudain agitant les bras en chantant et eut une soudaine envie de meurtre.

Ne pas répondre. L'ignorer. Ne rien dire. Faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Garder la tête haute.

\- Le pire joueur que j'ai jamais vu ! approuva une autre fille.

\- Et notre petite chanson lui a bien plu, je pense !

Ne pas répondre. L'ignorer. Garder la tête haute.

\- Tu en penses quoi, Granger ? reprit Pansy Parkinson . Elle était parfaite cette chanson, non ? Je trouve qu'elle lui correspondait parfaitement !

Ne pas répondre. Ne pas répondre. Ne pas répondre.

\- Drago et moi l'avons écrite en début d'année, dès que nous avons appris que Weasley avait le poste. On a évidemment partagé cette idée avec les autres Serpentard et ils ont tous appris les paroles ! Je ne pensais que nous aurions un tel succès ! C'est formidable !

Ne pas répondre. Ne pas répondre. Ne pas répondre.

\- On pense à l'allonger pour la prochaine fois. Ajouter un couplet avec ''Sang-de-Bourbe crasseuse et répugnante pour parler de ses histoires d'a...

\- Stop ! cria Hermione. Arrête ça immédiatement !

Inconsciemment, elle avait serré les poings jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures et elle s'imaginait sans peine que ses joues s'étaient teintées de rouge.

\- Tiens donc... Pour que tu t'énerves, il suffit qu'on te parle des histoires d'amour de Weasley ? demanda la Serpentard avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Parkinson, ça suffit.

Rogue venait d'apparaître à leurs côtés. Les filles de Serpentard repartirent sans rien dire mais en lançant un dernier regard moqueur à Hermione. Cette dernière préféra s'éloigner vers le groupe formé autour de l'équipe rouge.

\- Tu as l'air énervé, lui fit remarquer Harry.

\- Je viens de croiser Parkinson, répondit Hermione. Toi, tu as l'air perplexe, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les sourcils froncés du brun.

\- Je ne sais pas...

Harry haussa les épaules et reprit, alors qu'ils rentraient au château.

\- En fait, tout à l'heure, Goyle m'a envoyé un Cognard... Et c'est Malefoy qui m'a prévenu du danger. Et... Je sais pas... Il avait l'air réellement angoissé...

\- C'est bizarre, admit Hermione.

\- Ron aussi est un peu bizarre ces derniers temps, non ?

\- Oui... Il y a plein d'habitudes qui ont changé chez lui et son caractère aussi... Il est plus studieux, moins grognon...

\- Il te plait encore plus ?

Hermione ne répondit rien mais son silence parlait pour elle.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	9. Dans la neige

**Et voilà le chapitre 9 !**

 **Je l'aime beaucoup, ce chapitre... J'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Drago, Hermione et Harry passèrent leur samedi après-midi et leur dimanche matin entre la salle commune et la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs.

\- Regardez ! lança Hermione alors qu'ils descendaient à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Drago regarda dans la direction qu'elle indiquait, à savoir, une fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Il neigeait.

\- C'est la première neige de cette année, reprit Hermione qui souriait comme une gamine devant un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Ce serait super qu'on aille dans le parc, cet après-midi, non ?

\- Oui, ce serait super, répondit Harry en soupirant. Mais ce sera sans moi, je n'ai pas suffisamment avancé dans mes devoirs...

Hermione tourna vers Drago un regard plein d'espoir.

\- Je suis partant, j'ai fini mes devoirs ce matin, assura-t-il.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit encore.

\- Bon... Vous profiterez de la neige tous les deux, conclut Harry.

Il sembla à Drago qu'il avait appuyé les mots ''tous les deux''.

Après avoir mangé et mis des vêtements plus chauds, Drago et Hermione sortirent du château. La neige fraîchement tombée craquait sous leurs pas avec un bruit que Drago appréciait particulièrement. Autour d'eux, des élèves de tous les âges jouaient à se lancer des boules de neige ou à se rouler dedans avec de grands éclats de rire.

\- On va s'asseoir un peu plus loin ? proposa Hermione.

\- Si tu veux.

Drago la suivit jusqu'à un arbre proche du lac. Grâce à sa baguette, Hermione fit fondre la neige accumulée entre les racines et ils purent s'asseoir tous les deux, au sec. De là, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le lac gelé entouré de grandes étendues blanches, puis sur la Forêt Interdite, devenue moins menaçante grâce à ses cimes enneigées. Une atmosphère paisible régnait en ce lieu.

\- J'adore cet endroit, souffla Hermione, surtout en hiver.

\- Moi aussi. C'est magnifique.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, seulement troublé par les cris joyeux des élèves au loin. Drago profita de cette atmosphère détendue. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni même s'il avait envie de parler. Mais il se sentait bien, serein même.

\- Tu as changé, Ron, dit la voix d'Hermione.

Drago se tourna vers elle, mais elle ne le regardait pas. Il reporta son attention sur le lac.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Plein de choses. Le fait que tu restes immobile à contempler le paysage, par exemple. Ou le fait que tu aies terminé tes devoirs, même Harry est plus en retard que toi... Tu as perdu tes manières de rustre quand tu manges... Tu arrives à t'asseoir dans un fauteuil avec délicatesse... Tes notes se sont améliorées... Tu es moins proche des jumeaux et de Ginny... Pourquoi tous ces changements ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Hermione reprit :

\- Même le match de Quidditch, hier. Quand les Serpentard ont chanté, tu ne semblais pas affecté.

\- Comment tu fais pour remarquer des détails aussi minimes ? demanda Drago.

Hermione rougit un peu.

\- Je fais attention, c'est tout. Harry dit que tu es un peu bizarre.

Elle se tut un instant avant d'ajouter :

\- Mais j'apprécie beaucoup ces petits changements. Ils font de toi une personne meilleure.

Un autre silence s'installa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Drago Malefoy ? demanda Drago au bout d'un moment.

Hermione eut un mouvement de surprise.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question.

\- Tu vois ? Ça aussi... Tu ne disais pas ce genre de choses, avant...

Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et posa son menton sur ses genoux en fixant un point au loin.

\- Je ne sais pas, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Drago ne dit rien et attendit qu'elle développe.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait un mauvais fond, même si Harry et toi en êtes persuadés. À mon avis, ce n'est qu'une apparence... Une façade... Une armure, même... Il veut donner l'impression qu'il est odieux, à l'image des autres Serpentard... Il répète ce que son père et son entourage lui ont appris à propos des Nés-Moldus et de ce qu'il appelle les traîtres à leur sang mais il ne le pense peut-être pas... En fait, les idéologies de son père et des Mangemorts vivent à travers lui sans qu'il ait une opinion propre à leur sujet... Mais on ne lui a pas demandé son avis... Il fait son fier devant les autres mais, là encore, c'est Lucius Malefoy qui vit à travers lui...

En l'écoutant, Drago fut surpris de constater à quel point elle était proche de la vérité. En réalité, il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à comprendre quand son père lui affirmait la supériorité des Sang-Pur et la honte que représentaient les traîtres à leur sang. C'étaient des phrases répétées encore et encore, inculquées dès son plus jeune âge, renforcées par la rivalité entre les différentes maisons de Poudlard.

\- Je pense, continua Hermione, que c'est le genre de personne qu'il faut voir seule, sortie de son contexte. S'il est entouré de Serpentard, il restera odieux. Mais s'il est seul, il pourrait exprimer ses opinions et sentiments propres .. Et ce n'est qu'en étant seul à seule avec lui que je pourrais le comprendre et le juger.

Hermione laissa passer un silence.

\- En tout cas, c'est ce que je pense, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Drago.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ?

Drago la regarda un instant. Il se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait faite avec Weasley, plus de vingt jours auparavant, quand celui-ci l'avait supplié de ne rien dire à personne, de garder le secret sur leur situation, de ne pas en parler.

\- Hermione, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute.

Elle avait les yeux posés sur lui, attendant patiemment une réponse. Son écharpe était remontée jusqu'au niveau de son nez mais il devinait ses joues rouges à cause du froid. Des flocons de neige fondus s'étaient éparpillés dans ses cheveux, les faisant briller à la pâle lueur du soleil hivernal. Drago se surprit à la trouver jolie, dans toute la simplicité qui la caractérisait si bien. Mal à l'aise, il joua avec le bout de son écharpe et baissa les yeux.

\- En fait, je...

Une énorme boule de neige vint s'écraser sur son bras.

\- George, t'abuses ! cria une voix de derrière l'arbre. Pour une fois qu'il flirtait !

\- Oh, je t'en prie, Fred. De nos jours, le terme ''flirter'' n'existe plus. Nous utilisons le mot ''draguer''.

Les deux frères explosèrent de rire et partirent en courant. Ce petit incident avait coupé Drago dans son élan. Il eut même honte d'avoir voulu parler.

\- On rentre ? proposa-t-il à Hermione. Il commence à faire froid.

\- Tu avais commencé à dire quelque chose.

\- Ce n'était pas important...

\- Très bien, répliqua Hermione sur un ton qui montrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas convaincue.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	10. Retour à la normale

**Et le chapitre 10.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Ron ?

\- Hum ?

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas t'en rendre compte ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Qu'Hermione est amoureuse de toi.

Drago dévisagea Harry. N'ayant pas vu Hermione le matin-même, ils étaient directement descendus à la Grande Salle et prenaient leur petit-déjeuner sans elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda Drago.

\- Enfin Ron, ça crève les yeux ! s'exclama Harry en levant son regard au plafond. Tu n'as vraiment rien vu ?

Drago repensa vaguement aux derniers jours, c'était vrai qu'Hermione rougissait souvent en sa présence, elle lui avait dit remarquer de nombreux détails chez lui et lui avait avoué, indirectement, qu'il lui plaisait. Harry avait sans doute raison. Elle lui avait aussi dit qu'elle serait curieuse de voir s'il se rendrait compte qu'une fille l'aimait. Au même moment, Hermione arriva.

\- Tu étais où ? demanda Harry.

\- À la bibliothèque. J'avais un livre à rendre mais je me suis un peu attardée... Ça ne va pas Ron ?

\- Il vient de faire une découverte extraordinaire, répondit Harry avant que Drago n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

\- Ah oui ? Quel genre ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

\- Secret ! S'il a envie de te le dire, il te le dira ! reprit le brun en jetant un regard en coin à Drago.

\- Allons en cours, répliqua ce dernier avant que la conversation ne devienne trop étrange.

Le cours profondément ennuyeux d'Histoire de la Magie fut suivi d'un double cours de potions extrêmement difficile, même pour Drago. De plus, il lui sembla que Rogue était particulièrement remonté contre lui et qu'il s'acharnait sur lui plus qu'à l'accoutumée. La sonnerie retentit comme une délivrance.

\- Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires et sortir, annonça le maître des potions. Tout le monde sauf Malefoy et Weasley.

Harry et Hermione posèrent un regard interrogateur sur Drago qui haussa les épaules en finissant de nettoyer sa paillasse.

\- On te garde une place pour manger, lui promit Hermione en souriant.

\- À tout à l'heure.

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui, donnant au cachot une atmosphère encore plus glaciale.

\- Approchez, ordonna Rogue en se plaçant derrière son bureau.

Les deux élèves s'exécutèrent et attendirent.

\- Vous attendiez quoi pour me le dire, tous les deux ?

\- Vous dire quoi, monsieur ? demanda innocemment Weasley.

\- À votre avis, Mr Weasley ? demanda Rogue en appuyant le nom.

Drago comprit immédiatement. Rogue venait de donner le bon nom à la bonne personne, en dépit de l'apparence. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su.

\- Ça fait vingt-trois jours, reprit Rogue, et vous n'avez toujours rien avoué à personne. Je répète, vous attendiez quoi ?

Aucun des deux élèves ne répondit, il n'y avait rien à répondre.

\- J'apprécie peut-être les sanctions d'un goût douteux, mais vous pensiez réellement que j'allais vous donner à boire une potion dont j'ignorais les effets ? Dont j'ignorais même s'il s'agissait d'un breuvage comestible ou d'un poison ? Vous pensiez que je prenais le risque de vous exposer à la mort ?

Vue sous cet angle, la situation apparaissait à Drago d'une stupidité évidente. Mais s'il avait prévenu Rogue, il n'aurait pas vécu ces trois semaines et il n'aurait pas ouvert les yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait.

Rogue fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit deux fioles d'un contenu mauve.

\- Bien. Voici la contre-potion, annonça-t-il, je l'ai préparée moi-même donc vous ne risquez rien. Prenez chacun une fiole et buvez-la ici. Vous sortirez de cette salle lorsque vous aurez récupéré votre apparence.

Drago prit une fiole et la déboucha, en même temps que Weasley, et la porta à sa bouche. Il eut l'impression de boire du miel, un miel de plus en plus solide à mesure qu'il descendait dans sa gorge. Au final, il sentit une sorte de bloc de béton tomber dans son estomac d'où partirent des fourmillements désagréables le lançant dans tout le corps. Sa vue s'obscurcit et ses membres paralysés ne pouvaient empêcher sa chute. Néanmoins, il sentit la poigne de son professeur le retenir avant qu'il ne touche le sol alors que Weasley s'écrasait à côté de lui.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Weasley était déjà debout.

\- Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ? demanda Drago.

Il avait retrouvé sa voix froide et traînante. Il regarda ses mains, ses longs doigts fins couleur d'albâtre avaient remplacé les mains calleuses aux ongles rongés de Weasley.

\- Dix-huit minutes, répondit Rogue.

Drago se leva, prêt à partir.

\- Weasley, vous pouvez disposer, dit Rogue. Malefoy, vous restez ici.

Weasley sortit en grommelant un vague ''au revoir'' et encore une fois, l'atmosphère se fit plus pesante après la fermeture de la porte.

\- Votre performance au Quidditch était lamentable.

\- Je ne jouais pas pour ma maison ! se défendit Drago.

\- Je sais, ne vous énervez pas.

Rogue soupira.

\- Drago... Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?

Drago était mal à l'aise dans son propre corps. Il était plus petit que Weasley, moins baraqué aussi. Il se sentait faible.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Très bien... Vous pouvez y aller. Mais j'espère que vous me ferez davantage confiance à l'avenir.

Drago le salua et sortit pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Il revit Hermione lui dire qu'elle gardait une place, celle que Weasley occupait à présent. Il n'espérait pas trouver une place pour lui parmi les Serpentard de son année. Il dut se contenter d'une place libre à une extrémité de la table, seul. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, une phrase s'imposa à son esprit : ''Retour à la normale''.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	11. Incompréhension

**Mes excuses. Je suis partie en vacances et je n'avais que très partiellement Internet, donc ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté.**

 **Mais bon... Voici donc le chapitre 11, Ron et Drago sont enfin de retour dans leur corps respectif.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ron ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Avec bonne humeur, il se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de d'Hermione et attrapa une cuisse de poulet dans laquelle il mordit avidement. Hermione lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Que te voulait Rogue ? demanda Harry.

\- Oh ! Rien d'important..., répondit Ron en essuyant la sauce qui dégoulinait de son menton.  
\- Tu n'as pas répondu à la question, fit remarquer Hermione. Pourquoi Drago Malefoy a dû rester aussi ?

\- Malefoy a fait croire à Rogue qu'il m'avait vu dans la Forêt Interdite, improvisa Ron. Du coup, il voulait une explication. Tu me sers du jus de citrouille, Hermione ?

\- Les gens polis disent ''s'il te plaît''.

\- Ouais...

Sans que Ron ne comprenne pourquoi, Hermione semblait déçue, voire énervée. Mais lui ne voyait qu'une chose : il était Ronald Weasley, le vrai, et il avait retrouvé sa place auprès de ses amis.

\- Bon, et bien moi, je vais en acclumancie, annonça froidement Hermione.

\- Mais les cours ne reprennent que dans une demie-heure, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Alors je vais à la bibliothèque.

Harry n'insista pas, il lui lança un vague ''Okay, à tout à l'heure'' avant de se tourner vers Ron.

\- Tu le fais exprès ?

\- De quoi ? répliqua Ron.

\- C'est par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ?

\- Tu m'as dit quoi, ce matin ?

\- Je t'ai parlé d'Hermione.

\- Ah bon ?

Harry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'énerva Ron.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il était enfin de retour. Ses amis devraient être heureux, non ?

\- Je t'ai dit qu'Hermione est amoureuse de toi, reprit calmement Harry.

Ron en resta bouche bée. Hermione ? Amoureuse de lui ? Ses sentiments étaient donc réciproques ?

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'avais déjà oublié !

Ron secoua la tête tandis qu'Harry continuait :

\- Et tu reprends tes sales manies, comme si tu voulais la faire fuir. Tu as réussi, d'ailleurs...

\- Quelles sales manies ?

\- Mais enfin, Ron ! Regarde-toi ! Tu as le menton luisant de sauce, une tache sur ta robe et tu parles la bouche pleine !

\- Pourtant je ne fais rien de différent de d'habitude...

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien, nous, il nous semblait que tu avais fait des efforts ces dernières semaines...

Ron réfléchit un instant. En résumé, Hermione – et peut-être Harry par la même occasion – préférait le comportement de Malefoy au sien. Il se sentit vexé, trahi même.

\- Eh bien si elle est vraiment amoureuse de moi, elle doit savoir que je ne change pas mes habitudes sur commande ! répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

La journée passa lentement, Ron regretta presque d'avoir retrouvé son corps et, par la même occasion, l'obligation d'aller en cours de divination. Hermione ne lui adressa pas la parole pendant les deux cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, durant lesquelles Harry écopa d'une heure de retenue.

\- Retournez à la salle commune, il faut que je vois quelqu'un, dit Ron lorsqu'ils sortirent de classe.

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent et partir dans la direction opposée à celle de Ron.

Celui-ci commença à arpenter les couloirs jusqu'à trouver la personne qu'il cherchait : Drago Malefoy. Le Serpentard était seul, Ron le rejoignit à grandes enjambées.

\- Malefoy ! Cria-t-il.

L'interpellé se retourna, surpris. Son visage n'avait rien à voir avec celui que Ron avait vu dans le miroir pendant trois semaines. Malefoy avait retrouvé toute la fierté et l'arrogance qui le caractérisaient.

\- Weasley... Quelle joie de te voir... Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler, tu sais. Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre...

\- Non ! répliqua Ron. Tout n'est pas rentré dans l'ordre. Tout le monde dit que j'agis bizarrement et Hermione ne m'adresse plus la parole !

\- Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Moi aussi, pendant trois semaines, ils m'ont dit que j'étais bizarre et puis ils se sont adaptés.

\- Mais ils préfèrent ton comportement au mien !

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. C'est terminé, maintenant. Tu n'as plus besoin de me parler. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on me voit fréquenter une personne comme toi. Cela pourrait nuire à ma réputation.

Tout en sachant que le Serpentard avait raison, Ron le maudit sur tout le chemin qui le ramenait à la tour de Gryffondor.

\- Où est Harry ? demanda-t-il en s'écroulant dans un fauteuil.

\- En retenue, répondit Hermione sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

Un silence s'installa, seulement troublé par le grattement de la plume d'Hermione.

\- J'ai faim.

\- Il est à peine dix-neuf heures ! Et on a dit qu'on attendait Harry pour manger...

Ron soupira et se réinstalla plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

\- Arrête de te ronger les ongles, Ronald.

\- Hein ?

Il éloigna son pouce de son visage, ne se rappelant même plus quand il l'en avait approché.

\- Bon... Pourquoi tu es énervée ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi je serais énervée ? répliqua Hermione.

\- Tu m'appelles Ronald.

Hermione posa sa plume et le dévisagea.

\- Je ne suis pas énervée, je suis exaspérée, répondit-elle. Ça fait un certain temps que tu sembles faire des efforts pour être plus distingué... Je te dis que j'apprécie ces efforts et le lendemain, tu reprends toutes tes mauvaises habitudes ! Alors ça m'exaspère...

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Je... Quoi ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux comme si elle venait de comprendre le sens de la question.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? répéta Ron. On m'a dit que tu es amoureuse de moi et, là, tu viens d'avouer que tu apprécies mes efforts.

Les joues d'Hermione avaient pris une teinte rouge vif.

\- Non, Ron, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, répondit-elle.

Sa voix était tranchante, et la réponse, sans appel.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	12. Filleul et parrain

**Et le chapitre 12 !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La vie suivait son cours à Poudlard. C'était une succession de cours, tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres, pendant que l'air au-dehors se rafraîchissait pour refléter la saison hivernale. Drago aurait dû se sentir heureux de retrouver son vrai visage et sa place au milieu des Serpentard ; pourtant, il ne ressentait qu'une infinie tristesse. Et cette tristesse s'accentuait à chaque fois qu'il croisait Hermione, ou même Harry, au détour d'un couloir. Leur amitié chaleureuse et leur simplicité lui manquaient, il aurait payé très cher pour retourner chez les Gryffondor. Le regard fixé sur un motif de tapis de la salle commune, il ressassait de sombres pensées.

\- Drago, dit la voix lointaine de Pansy. On n'a pas de devoirs pour demain... Alors je me disais qu'on pourrait continuer notre chanson... Tu sais ? ''Weasley est notre roi''... On avait commencé un couplet sur la Sang-de-Bourbe...

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie, répliqua sèchement Drago.

Énervé, il se leva et, sans un mot de plus pour Pansy, il sortit de la salle commune. Il déambula dans les couloirs, sans but précis. Il n'avait pas le droit de se promener dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. Enfin si, puisqu'il appartenait à l'élite de Serpentard créée par Ombrage. La brigade inquisitoriale... Comment Hermione appelait cela, déjà ? ''Donner l'impression qu'il est odieux''... C'était exactement cela...

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas le menèrent vers la seule personne à laquelle il pouvait tout raconter. Et il frappa à la porte du bureau de Severus Rogue. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte.

\- Oui, Malefoy ?

\- Ce n'est pas le professeur que je viens voir, c'est mon parrain.

Rogue ouvrit la porte en grand et s'effaça.

\- Entrez, Drago.

Rogue referma la porte et s'assit à son bureau.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dit-il en désignant le fauteuil devant lui. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Drago resta silencieux un instant, cherchant ses mots.

\- En fait, commença-t-il, c'est à cause de ce qui nous est arrivé à Weasley et moi. Cet... échange. J'ai côtoyé les Gryffondor pendant trois semaines et... J'étais vraiment heureux... J'avais l'impression que personne ne me jugeait... Les élèves me souriaient parce qu'ils appréciaient réellement ma compagnie... Il n'y avait pas toute cette mascarade, cette rivalité propres aux Serpentard.

\- Je vois, soupira Rogue. Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous ne pouvez pas retourner chez les Gryffondor. Vous ne pouvez pas sacrifier un autre élève dont vous prendrez l'apparence. Votre place est ici, à Serpentard.

Un silence s'installa.

\- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? devina Rogue.

\- Oui... J'ai eu une conversation avec Hermione... Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle pense de moi, Drago Malefoy. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'elle ne me connaissait pas assez. D'après elle, je ne suis qu'une façade, je ne révèle mes sentiments à personne, je n'ai pas d'avis personnel, je me contente de suivre les idéologies de mon père et de me comporter comme un Malefoy parce qu'on m'y contraint depuis que je suis tout petit... Et plus je réfléchis, plus je me dis qu'elle a raison.

\- Vous parlez de Miss Granger comme si vous étiez des amis de longue date, fit remarquer Rogue.

\- Oui, comme je vous l'ai dit... Mon séjour avec les Gryffondor m'a permis de comprendre que certains d'entre eux sont de véritables amis et Hermione en particulier...

\- Vous êtes amoureux d'elle ?

Drago baissa la tête.

\- Drago, répéta Rogue. Est-ce que vous êtes amoureux de Miss Granger ?

\- Je..., souffla Drago. Je ne sais pas...

Il laissa passer un silence avant de reprendre :

\- Je crois que oui... Mais... Une partie de moi me dit que c'est malsain... Un Sang-Pur comme moi ne peut aimer une Née-Moldue comme elle... Les chances que mes sentiments soient réciproques sont quasi-nulles... Et puis, Harry m'arracherait la tête si jamais j'osais m'approcher d'elle... Et puis elle a Weasley...

\- Je comprends tout ce que vous ressentez, lâcha finalement Rogue.

Drago leva les yeux vers son parrain qui fixait un point au loin avec un regard vague. Il semblait se remémorer une multitude de souvenirs.

\- Être amoureux d'une Née-Moldue tout en sachant que son ennemi lui tourne autour...

\- Vous avez connu cette situation, vous aussi ? demanda timidement Drago devant l'air lointain de son professeur.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Trouvez Miss Granger et expliquez-lui tout. Elle est intelligente, elle comprendra que vous ne vous moquez pas d'elle.

Rogue se tut un instant.

\- Et surtout, n'en parlez à personne. Ne faîtes confiance à personne à propos de cette histoire. Et certainement pas à votre père, il vous exécuterait sur-le-champs.

\- Merci, professeur.

Sur ces paroles, Drago sortit du bureau et rejoignit la salle commune des Serpentard, vide à cette heure tardive. Le dortoir était, quand à lui, rempli des ronflements des autres garçons qui dormaient à poings fermés.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux, sans pour autant trouver le sommeil.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Hermione... Mais quand ? Un moment où elle serait seule, sans Gryffondor autour d'elle... Mais comment l'approcher ? Elle n'accepterait sans doute pas de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec un Serpentard comme lui ! C'était compréhensible, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir...

Pendant un certain temps, Drago chercha comment remédier à ce problème mais la solution finit par s'imposer d'elle-même quelques jours avant les vacances.

En effet, ce matin-là, Harry Potter et les Weasley avaient disparu du château. Les garçons de Gryffondor avaient rapidement fait circuler une rumeur selon laquelle Harry avait fait un horrible cauchemar et qu'il en avait été malade toute la nuit, obligeant Neville Londubat à chercher de l'aide auprès des professeurs. Drago se doutait d'un éventuel rapport avec la montée en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais garda cela pour lui. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que la voie était libre.

Pendant l'heure de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, il réussit à glisser un parchemin dans le sac d'Hermione. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle accepte le rendez-vous.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	13. Rendez-vous

**Et puis le chapitre 13, dans la foulée.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Assise dans la salle commune, Hermione se concentrait sur son devoir de métamorphose. Du moins, elle essayait de se concentrer. Depuis que les garçons étaient partis sans explication, elle se faisait du souci pour eux. Elle avait harcelé Neville pour qu'il lui raconte la scène dans les moindres détails mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne comprenait pas la situation. En reposant sa plume sur son parchemin, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qu'elle voulait écrire et c'est en soupirant qu'elle se pencha vers son sac pour prendre son manuel. Sa main frôla quelque chose de relativement sphérique, elle agrippa l'objet inconnu et le sortit de son sac. Un parchemin froissé.

Hermione n'était pas le genre d'élève à prendre son sac pour une poubelle. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait mis ce parchemin dans son sac.

Perplexe, elle déplia le parchemin, le défroissant délicatement afin de ne pas l'arracher. Un message était écrit à l'encre verte.

 _ _Vingt-deux heures. Tour d'astronomie.__

Hermione n'arrivait pas à associer un élève à l'écriture qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Pourtant, elle était certaine de la connaître. Une calligraphie aux belles courbes, parfaitement lisible malgré ses caractères serrés. Puis un tilt se fit dans son esprit. C'était l'écriture de Ron, celle qu'il avait eu pendant les quelques semaines où son comportement avait inexplicablement changé.

Mais Ron n'était pas à Poudlard en ce moment, il ne pouvait pas avoir glissé ce mot dans son sac...

Hermione reporta son attention sur le parchemin. Il n'était pas signé. En revanche, un autre paragraphe le complétait.

 _ _C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé te donner rendez-vous à ton arbre d'où la vue était si belle... Mais il risque d'y faire froid, surtout la nuit. Cependant, ne t'inquiète pas, la vue est très jolie aussi depuis la tour d'astronomie.__

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. ''Ton arbre d'où la vue est si belle'', c'était l'endroit où elle avait été avec Ron, non ? Mais justement, seul Ron y avait été avec elle. Personne d'autre. Ils avaient certes été surpris par les jumeaux... Mais eux aussi avaient précipitamment quitté le château !

Elle sentit une migraine lui monter à la tête à force de réfléchir à des questions sans réponse. La question la plus importante, c'était celle-ci : Est-ce qu'elle devait, oui ou non, aller à ce rendez-vous ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Elle n'allait tout de même pas accepter un rendez-vous de la part d'un inconnu à l'heure du couvre-feu ! C'était indigne de son rang de préfète ! Justement, en tant que préfète, elle pouvait se balader dans le château sans risque... Mais c'était un message provenant d'un inconnu, ou d'une inconnue d'ailleurs... C'était peut-être un piège monté de toutes pièces par des Serpentard odieux...

Cela restait quand même une personne qui la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle adorait cet arbre dans le parc.

Hermione finit par se demander pourquoi elle se torturait ainsi l'esprit alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que sa curiosité l'emporterait sur tout le reste. Elle irait à ce rendez-vous.

\- Tu peux me donner l'heure, s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant le bras d'un première année qui passait à côté d'elle. L'élève sembla stupéfait qu'une personne aussi populaire qu'Hermione Granger lui adresse la parole directement.

\- Il est dix heures moins le quart, Miss, répondit-il.

\- D'accord, merci.

L'élève partit en courant rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient sur le premières marches menant au dortoir.

Hermione regarda de nouveau le parchemin. Il lui restait un quart d'heure. Même en courant dans les couloirs, elle arriverait en retard. Tant pis. Après tout, elle avait rendez-vous avec une personne qui ne signait pas ses messages.

Elle se dépêcha de reposer ses affaires dans le dortoir et franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Sans empressement, elle se dirigea vers la Tour d'astronomie, un nombre incalculable de questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Fort heureusement, les couloirs étaient vides et elle n'eut pas à justifier pourquoi elle suivait le chemin inverse à celui censé la mener à son dortoir.

Elle entendit au loin une horloge sonner vingt-deux heures. Elle marcha un petit peu plus rapidement. Elle était Hermione Granger, quand même, elle se devait d'être un minimum ponctuelle.

Légèrement essoufflée, elle arriva finalement à la tour et commença à monter l'escalier en comptant les marches pour essayer de se calmer. Elle franchit la dernière et s'avança sur la terrasse que formait le haut de la tour. Le clair de lune découpait un cercle de lumière sur le sol. Cependant, l'endroit était désert. Agacée de s'être laissée avoir par une mauvaise blague, Hermione commençait à faire demi-tour quand une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venue, Hermione.

La jeune fille fit volte-face et essaya d'identifier l'inconnu. La lune éclairait sa chevelure de reflets argentés. Une chevelure blonde, presque blanche...

\- Malefoy ! s'exclama Hermione.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la jeune fille avait dégainé sa baguette et la pointait fermement sur le torse de Drago qui fut pris d'un mouvement de recul.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Hermione se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir accepté le rendez-vous. Non seulement, il ressemblait à une énorme blague mais, en plus, il était organisé par Drago Malefoy. Peut-être même que le Serpentard n'était pas venu seul... Qui pouvait se cacher dans l'ombre ? Crabbe ? Goyle ? Nott ? Parkinson ?

Drago sembla revenir de sa surprise.

\- Ce que je fais ici ? Mais... Je t'ai donné rendez-vous alors je suis venu.

\- Arrête tout de suite cette plaisanterie. Qui est avec toi ?

\- Avec moi ? Mais... Personne !

Hermione se détendit un peu mais continua néanmoins de fixer son interlocuteur avec méfiance. Drago, lui, regardait la baguette pointée sur son torse avec inquiétude.

\- Je te donne ma baguette et tu abaisses la tienne, proposa-t-il. Ça te va ?

Avec un regard suspicieux, Hermione le regarda sortir sa baguette de sa poche puis la lui donner. Lentement, elle abaissa sa propre baguette.

Elle était totalement perdue, à présent. À quoi jouait-il, ce Serpentard ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ?

\- Hermione...

La jeune fille tressaillit en l'entendant prononcer son prénom. Cependant, elle ne l'interrompit pas.

\- Hermione, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	14. Révélation

**Chapitre 14 ! Le temps des révélations...**

 **Mon chapitre a le même nom que le bouquin de Stephenie Meyer...**

 **Et sinon, quelqu'un aurait une bonne fanfic Harry x Hermione à me proposer ? Peu importe la longueur, l'âge des persos et tout... Juste une fiction complète et sur FanFiction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione ne réagit pas immédiatement. ''Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.'' Cette phrase, Ron la lui avait dite quelques temps auparavant, avec les mêmes mots, la même mélancolie aussi.

\- Que...?

Mais son esprit ne pouvait pas former une phrase cohérente. Elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, qui semblait chercher ses mots.

\- Ce jour-là, commença-t-il, tu as dit que tu aurais un véritable opinion sur moi, Drago Malefoy, une fois que tu m'aurais vu seul, sans ami, sans Serpentard, sans armure. C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour exprimer mes sentiments et opinions propres.

Hermione le regardait, bouche bée.

\- Co... Comment tu sais tout ça ? bégaya-t-elle. C'est à Ron que je l'ai dit...

\- Non, ce n'était pas à Weasley...

Hermione continua de le dévisager, appréhendant la suite de la phrase.

\- ... C'était à moi.

Hermione recula, cherchant l'appui du mur pour ne pas tomber.

\- Co... Comment ça ?

\- C'était à cause de cette potion que Weasley a raté et qu'on a dû boire... Nos corps ont été échangés. Weasley a pris ma place chez les Serpentard et moi je suis arrivé chez les Gryffondor.

\- Non... Non... Ce n'est pas possible...

Ce n'était pas possible ! Hermione se sentit soudain prise de nausée et s'appuya contre le mur froid.

\- Non... Ron devenait quelqu'un de meilleur...

\- Ce n'était pas Weasley. C'était moi. Je n'ai pas changé mes habitudes alors tu as cru que c'était lui qui gagnait en maturité. La délicatesse, la bonne tenue à table, l'écriture soignée, la réussite scolaire, l'apprentissage des leçons, la galanterie... Tout ça, c'était moi.

\- Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Arrête de dire ça !

Hermione était en colère à présent. En colère contre elle-même de ne pas avoir remarqué ces changements, de ne pas avoir compris qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne, d'avoir laissé Ron dans sa détresse d'être chez les Serpentard. Mais surtout, elle était en colère contre elle-même pour être tombée amoureuse d'un garçon qui, finalement, se révélait être son pire ennemi et son bourreau depuis plusieurs années.

\- Arrête ! Arrête de mentir ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Ça ne _doit_ pas être vrai !

\- Je ne dis que la vérité ! Quel intérêt j'aurais à mentir, dis-moi ? Pourquoi j'aurais inventé une histoire aussi énorme ? Tu penses que je n'ai que ça à faire, peut-être ?

\- Arrête ! C'était Ron ! C'était Ron...

Des larmes de rage et de tristesse coulaient le long des joues d'Hermione. Son histoire d'amour naissante prenait une tournure horrible.

\- Hermione..., souffla Drago d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Hermione ! explosa la jeune fille. Nous ne sommes pas amis ! Tu es encore en train d'inventer quelque chose pour m'attirer des ennuis ! Je te hais ! Depuis toujours ! Va-t-en ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas... Possible...

Drago attendit un instant qu'Hermione se calme avant de reprendre.

\- Hermione... Tu sais que je dis la vérité... Au fond de toi, tu as toujours su qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait avec Weasley, tu savais qu'il n'était pas vraiment lui... Je te connais un peu maintenant...

Hermione cessa de pleurer en entendant les mots de Drago. Elle resta silencieuse un instant, essayant de se concentrer pour réfléchir malgré son mal de tête.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de réfléchir en silence.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua le Serpentard. J'étais bien avec vous, avec les autres Gryffondor, les autres Weasley, Harry... Avec toi, aussi... J'ai découvert que vous êtes tous très différents de l'image que je m'étais faite de vous. Harry, par exemple, je pensais qu'il cherchait tout le temps à mettre sa célébrité en avant alors qu'il est en réalité très amical et à l'écoute des autres... Et toi, je pensais que tu n'étais qu'une Miss Je-Sais-Tout cachée derrière ses livres alors que tu es bien plus que ça... J'ai appris à réfléchir par moi-même, à avoir mon propre avis sur les gens qui m'entourent...

Il laissa passer un silence.

\- Je me sentais accepté chez les Gryffondor. Pas besoin de faire semblant, de jouer un rôle, de garder une façade...

Hermione écouta sa réponse sans l'interrompre, essayant de comprendre. Il avait dû prendre la maison de Gryffondor comme une vraie famille, différente de la maison Serpentard qui jugeait selon la pureté du sang et les relations avec la magie noire. Gryffondor devait lui apparaître comme un asile, un échappatoire.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes avant qu'Hermione ne brise de nouveau le silence.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu aurais très bien pu oublier cette histoire, reprendre ta vie comme avant. Pourquoi tu m'avoues tout ce qui s'est passé ?

Drago la regarda.

\- Je pense que tu méritais de savoir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tout le temps que j'ai passé avec toi... Je pense que tu es digne de confiance... Et puis, cette histoire te concerne un peu. Harry aussi, d'ailleurs. Il n'est pas idiot, il va finir par comprendre.

Hermione ne répondit rien, essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

\- Weasley ne t'avait rien dit, je présume ?

\- Non. Et je pense qu'il ne l'avoueras jamais.

\- C'est un idiot.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque.

\- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

\- Le professeur Rogue. Mais il savait depuis le début, c'est lui qui nous a trouvés pour prendre l'antidote.

Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione, qui était toujours contre le mur.

\- En fait, il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je t'ai faite venir, commença-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. La lune faisait ressortir le gris de ses yeux et la pâleur de son visage.

\- En passant autant de temps à tes côtés, j'ai compris quelque chose d'important...

Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione se laissa faire, glissant ses mains dans le dos du blond pour le rapprocher d'elle. Le baiser devint plus passionné, plus profond.

Puis, brusquement, elle réalisa. C'était Malefoy. Elle embrassait Malefoy. Violemment, elle mit fin au baiser et se dégagea de son étreinte et s'enfuit en courant.

Drago la regarda partir, sans surprise.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	15. Épilogue

**Fin de l'histoire... (comme la chanson de Téléphone)**

 **J'imagine que vous allez encore trouver que mon histoire se termine trop vite, qu'elle est bâclée sur la fin, que j'aurais pu davantage développer la relation entre Drago et Hermione...**

 **Mais bon... Moi, elle me plaît comme ça.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Avec un soupir, Hermione sortit à la suite de ses deux meilleurs amis dans le couloir bondé.

\- Pfiuuuuu... Il était temps que ça sonne ! grommela Ron. J'en pouvais plus !

\- Oui, on va pouvoir tranquillement profité de notre week-end, ajouta Harry.

Hermione sourit à cette remarque.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, toi, Hermione ? reprit Harry. J'imagine que tu vas vouloir passer du temps avec ton prince charmant...

\- Tu sais... Je suis censée le retrouver ce soir, déjà..., répondit joyeusement la jeune fille.

Ron émit un son proche d'un grognement à cette annonce et enfonça rageusement ses poings dans ses poches.

\- Ah oui ? À tout à l'heure, alors..., conclut Harry en ignorant son ami.

Hermione lui fit un petit signe de la main et se dirigea vers les grandes portes donnant sur le parc. À grandes enjambées, elle traversa les vastes étendues d'herbe en pensant à tous les événements qui lui étaient arrivés ces derniers jours.

Elle avait enfin percé le mystère qui enveloppait ce Ron si spécial dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Et même s'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, ses sentiments étaient réciproques et cela lui apportait un bonheur incommensurable.

Personne n'était au courant pour leur relation, hormis Ron et Harry, ce dernier l'ayant approuvée après quelques explications. Peut-être que Dumbledore était également au courant, puisque rien ne pouvait être caché à cet homme. De toutes façons, ils n'avaient pas besoin de rendre leur relation publique pour savoir que leur amour était réel.

Hermione releva la tête et aperçut Drago, qui l'attendait sous l'arbre où tout avait commencé. Elle accéléra le pas et parvint rapidement au blond qui l'embrassa.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda Drago.

\- Oui ; et la tienne ? demanda à son tour Hermione.

\- Parfaite, maintenant que je suis avec toi...

Hermione sourit et passa ses bras dans la nuque du jeune homme avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Elle était profondément amoureuse de ce garçon.

Ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux que peu de monde approuverait leur union et que peut-être celle-ci ne survivrait pas à la guerre qui se préparait lentement mais sûrement.

Pour le moment, ils s'aimaient et étaient heureux ensemble.

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	16. Reviews

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

Petite-plume : C'est curieux que tu me dises ça parce que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà lu de fictions où il était question d'échange... Mais je veux bien croire que d'autre ont eu l'idée avant moi. Merci pour ta review, en tout cas !

Arcandix : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que ça te plaise !

cat240 : Merci beaucoup pour tes messages, j'espère que la fin a été à la hauteur de tes espérances.

sanshikimi : Merci, merci !

Sosow : Décidément ! Je n'en ai jamais lues des comme ça, pourtant... En même temps, je n'en ai jamais vraiment cherchées... Mais tant mieux si ça te plaît ! Merci pour ta lecture et ta review !


End file.
